


Taken To The Grave

by awheckk



Category: Original Work
Genre: British, Crime, Crime Fiction, Detective, London, Police, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awheckk/pseuds/awheckk
Summary: Katherine Davis is nearly done with her education to become a detective. Having lived in London for all her life, the busy city in engraved in her heart. Wanting to do something back for the city, she decided to become a cop. When one day she gets assigned a cold case dating back 20 years ago, with not a single new lead, she doesn't know what to do with the case, nearly giving up. Then, something extraordinary happens, which may lead to a solution to this age-old murder mystery.





	Taken To The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! I just wanted to note here that I'm incredibly glad that you chose to read my story! This is my first original work, so please cut me some slack if I'm not all that good :). If you find any errors in my writing or have any tips regarding it, I would be gladdened to hear from you!
> 
> Some facts about me, for if you'd like to get to know me:  
> -I grew up in Kingston Upon Thames, but now live in The Hague!  
> -I'm female btw  
> -I'm in year 10  
> -I'm Canadian, Dutch, German and American  
> -I started writing fanfics... I've put that world behind me for now! I'm trying to get better at writing, but fanfics aren't my thing anymore.  
> -It's currently a quarter past one in the morning and I have to wake up at seven... what am I still doing here??  
> If there's anything else you'd like to know, tell me! I'd be glad to answer!
> 
> x  
> KDT

It was a sweet summer night, with the softest breeze blowing through the billowing oak trees of the forest. The rays of the orange, low-hanging sun hit the reflective surface of the water just right, that the light created a beautiful array of glitters in the pond. The trees acted as guardians from the outside world as if in the forest one were someone else, completely free of everything and anyone. A legion of sounds could be heard all around, from screeching jays to crispy grasses. Somewhere in the distance, there was a scuttling rabbit, going back to its home to look after their young and get a good night’s sleep. Berries lay ripening between the monstrous towers of wood, ready to be picked up by the numerous creatures that roamed around. There wasn’t a crunch of leaves like there normally was in the other seasons, but the crunch of the crack of a stick when you step on it was still there, appearing often as the two boys ran along the path of the forest, going deeper and deeper in. Pursuing their adventure, the children raced along the moss-enveloped passage, which kept getting more and more cramped, until there wasn’t even a pathway anymore, it was just trees and other plants everywhere. The boys came to a halt. Completely and utterly disoriented, they did not know where the beginning and where the end of the forest was. It was nearly time for tea, mum said they had half an hour to play. The two glanced around, trying to figure out from which way they came from. They sat down on the damp grass, holding on to their toys for dear life, not knowing what to do know. Just as one of them started crying, a crunch of a stick could be heard, not more than a few yards away. The children stood up facing the direction of the sound, both trembling in the deepest parts of their bones. “Hey! Who’s the-! “


End file.
